Jumping on a pogo stick can be very difficult and requires a great deal of practice. The present invention features a novel pair of shoes designed to mimic jumping on a pogo stick (e.g., provides a means of jumping on a spring-laded object). The spring-loaded jumping shoes of present invention also help provide users with a fun means of exercising. Generally, the spring-loaded jumping shoes of the present invention comprise spring-loaded hydraulic shocks.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.